Artemis Fowl: The Sapphire Thief
by Weirdo Gal
Summary: After a meeting with the famed Sapphire Thief, Aftemis Fowl is thrusted into the life of the two greatest young thiefs on the planet, when they save his life. Now, not only is Artemis in danger, but the People are too. R&R!
1. Planed

**Author's note 1: Hi people! I'm back...with a new story. I know that you are wondering when I will update Sapphire, I just know it. To tell the truth, that story is old. Think of this as the updated version. This is updated because of the characters being boring. The original characters have now evolved into better characters now. **

**Author's note 2: There are NO Mary-sues in this story! The Mary-sueness of my old characters is no more. **

**Author's note 3: I own nothing, except the characters of: Adriana Malsparm, The Sapphire Thief, David Leale, and Mark Par (None of those will appear in this chapter)**

**I hope you like it.**

Artemis Fowl was happy. Not because of anything most people would be happy about, but in any case he was happy. For Artemis Fowl, life had been going great after his last encounter with the Pixie Opal Koboi. His crusade to recover lost pieces of art had led him to be revered by historians and hated by private collectors as a gift to society.

He still kept in touch with the ex-LEP captain Holly Shot and Mulch Diggums who were in the private detective business. But, he fancied the job of stealing art more then helping others.

Artemis had been sitting in his large leather chair, in his office at Fowl Manor at the moment when he had gotten an email, from someone who was prepared to sell a rare masterpiece to him for a few million dollars. Artemis' attention was obviously grabbed by this mysterious contact. First, due to the fact that they, who ever they were knew what he was doing, or even who he was. Second of all, was the name at the bottom of the email. _The Sapphire Thief_. The title captivated him.

He had obviously heard of The Sapphire Thief, as had every other intelligent being on (or below) the planet. The Sapphire Thief had a legend matched by none other criminal in history. Maybe it was the calling card of the blue eye on the canvas, painted in pure sapphires. Or, maybe it was the fame of stealing Monet, Van Gogh, Da Vinci, and numbers of famous art works.

Tonight was the night that Artemis Fowl had arranged this meeting with the Sapphire Thief. He did not know who to expect, except that they would meet at a restaurant called _Le Petite Château_, in downtown Dublin, at 7:00 sharp.

Artemis knew that this might be a set up, much like the Spiro incident, but he had a good feeling about this. But as he had learned before, something will always go wrong.

**In the next chapter, more characters will come into play. This is just a background chapter, so it's kind of boring. **


	2. A meeting and a phone call

**Hi! Hope you liked the last chapter! This one has a little Arty in it, but more of my OC's, who, might I add are totally awesome. In this chapter you don't learn much about them, but will in later chapters.**

**I don't own Arty, but I do own: The Sapphire Thief, Adriana, Mark, David and the plot of this story.**

_6:45PM Outside Le Petite Château Restaurant, Dublin Ireland _

As the Fowl Bentley rounded the corner onto the street on which the restaurant was located, Artemis Fowl checked his watch. The meeting was on time. Butler would be coming with him, but first would take a look around, not that he hadn't before.

As every good body guard, Butler had staked out the restaurant, but that was not very helpful when surveying the guests. Butler got out of the Bentley and headed for the restaurant, but was stopped short at the fact of leaving 15-year-old Master Artemis alone when he might be in the company of a potential assassin.

Heading back to the car, Butler surveyed the valet parking lot. He did not see much out of the ordinary fancy cars he had expected to see. The only thing that caught his eye was a man, about twenty leaning against a silver Ferrari messing with what looked like an Apple iPod. The man seemed to be waiting for something to happen, for he too was not concentrating on the task at hand, but looking around. He was wearing a nice black suit and had messy blonde hair.

The man caught Butler's eye, and Butler gave the man a look that said _don't mess with me, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it._ As Butler expected the man looked away cautiously.

Butler reached the door and opened when he got back. He opened the door and Artemis stepped out. Neither of them talked, but Artemis could sense the tension in his body guard. Butler looked at the place where the blonde haired man was standing minuets ago. He didn't think much of it; the man had probably just gone in for dinner.

In a matter of seconds Butler was holding the door open for Artemis.

_7:00 Inside Le Petite Château Restaurant, Dublin Ireland _

Artemis Fowl entered the restaurant, followed closely by Butler. Artemis approached the man at the podium who would have the reservations ready for them.

"I have reservations under the name of Fowl," said Artemis in a cold tone, which obviously spooked the man.

"Yes, this way sir," answered the man reluctantly. "Will you be waiting for any others this fine evening?"

"Yes, in fact I am," the Irish boy answered as he was seated. Butler, preferring to stand, stood next to his young charge. And then they waited.

They had waited a matter of minutes, and it was now exactly 7:00, yet their contact had not been early. Artemis hoped that they would show, because he wanted that painting, but he also wanted to see the famed Sapphire Thief, whom it was only speculated who they were.

Artemis' train of thought was interrupted though, by the entrance of two guests. There was the blonde man that Butler had seen earlier that night, and also a girl about Artemis' age. She was about average height, with shoulder length black hair. But, all and all, her most prominent feature was her stunning icy blue eyes, the color of the short glittery dress she was wearing.

The girl talked with the man whom Artemis had talked with. She looked annoyed. She was then escorted over through the room, to Artemis' table, which surprised him, but not enough for it to show. The waiter left.

"Are you Mister Fowl?" She asked him emotionlessly, before sitting down. "Of course you are," she added to him to stop him in mid breath. She had a British accent.

"Are you my contact, miss...?" Artemis asked extending his hand courteously. The girl took it lightly and shook.

"Miss Malsparm, Adriana Malsparm," she replied. Turning to the man next to her, who had sat down in his chair, she whispered something. The man nodded indifferently. Artemis was not sure who this man was, due to the fact that no introduction had been given. As if reading his mind, Adriana said, "This is Mark." Mark nodded and reached out his hand as Adriana had done.

"Mark Par," he said with the same accent as Adriana and shook Artemis' hand.

"Now that we are properly introduced, let us proceed to business," Artemis said in a formal tone.

"Let's," replied Adriana. "You said you want the Monet from the Chicago Art Museum?"

"Yes," Artemis said. "That is the piece that I would like, what is the price?"

"The price is five million," Adriana smiled slyly, "unless you would like to steal it from me, which is what you are thinking right now. In fact if you were to attempt to steal this very valuable piece from me you might loose more then a few million dollars."

Artemis realized that this girl was just as skilled at "bargaining" as he was. Artemis sighed. He decided to call it a night, there was no use bargaining, because the naive girl had fallen into his trap.

"I believe that this meeting is closed, thank you," Artemis said as he stood up and left the table, followed closely by Butler. "We'll be in touch."

With that he left.

_7:30 Outside Le Petite Château Restaurant, Dublin Ireland _

Adriana Malsparm leaned against her Ferrari and stretched. The Fowl boy was stupider then she had expected. It was obvious what he had done, placing the almost microscopic homing tracker on her hand.

She did not know when she and Mark would be home to Chicago, for in this business they rarely got to go home. Mark Par was her personal assistant. He was a tall twenty-one-year-old man with a mess of shaggy blonde hair, and a Harley-Davidson motorcycle. She had met Mark years back after seeing him fight off some guy who was trying to mug him in Central Park in New York city. Mark, who had just left his Boston home to earn his own money, without going to college was eager to accept her offer. Since then he had been her best friend.

Mark appeared at Adriana's side. "The Fowl kid has left," Mark said, dropping his British accent for his normal American one.

"That's good," Adriana replied also dropping her accent. "When do--" Her thought was so rudely interrupted by her cell phone ringing. It was not her normal ring, but started to play Happy Birthday. She scowled at Mark, who was laughing hysterically.

Flipping the cell phone open she looked at the caller ID and recognized the number.

"David," she sighed, "since when do I let you change my ring tones. I just got out of my meeting, and Mark is about to die, he's laughing so hard."

"Sorry 'bout that Dria. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," said David happily on the other side of the conversation. David Leale was Adriana's only other friend besides Mark. She had met David about six months ago, when she had saved his life from a kidnapper. David was just your average boy. He was 15, with brown hair and blue-green eyes, and was the popular boy at his school. He was also her "almost-boyfriend", but not quite her boyfriend.

"Did Mark teach you how to hack into my phone? Oh, and by the way, since when do I tell you when my birthday is? Let me guess, Mark told you," she said.

David laughed.

"Why are you calling?" Adriana asked.

"When are you coming home? Because you need to come home on your birthday! Will you?"

Adriana sighed. "I've told you, I'm in the middle of a business deal at the moment, and it will not look good to Mr. Fowl if I leave the country."

"Please Dria? I have a sorta-party planned," David said.

"Fine, we'll come straight to your house. I'll be there at about...let's say 8:00 tomorrow evening," she reasoned.

"Sure," David said. "That's perfect, because my parents will be out. Well, see you then, bye."

"Bye," she replied and hung up, making sure to switch her ring to vibrate. She turned to Mark, who had stopped laughing.

"Were going back home," she said plainly.

"Since when do you ever listen to David's advice?" Mark asked smiling.

"Since the time you taught him to hack into my phone," Adriana smirked.

**Hope you like it! The characters are a little confusing, so I might include bios at the beginning of the next chapter. **


End file.
